征服し生き残る: 上田響 - Conquer and Survive: Uyeda Hibiki
by Galdr
Summary: [Post-Conquest] [Original Character Development] There was always a history behind the power. Power that enriched the soul. When defeated, the shambles of our might is wrecked, and having nothing but vengeance and determination left in our hearts. This is one man's life as a human, and a life of disaster thereafter. (Read and Review! Thank you!)


征服し生き残る: 上田響

ConQuer and SurVive: Uyeda Hibiki

**Ransei Region :: Year 1277**  
-x-x-x-

The Nixtorm Kingdom, under the Warlord Uyeda Tachibana, were gifted with a newborn baby boy. With the event of the boy's birth, granted from the magnificent Pokémon, the Legendary Arceus, Tachibana promised prosperity to his people and the entirety of the kingdom.

Nixtorm settled upon the mountainous area of Ransei, the kingdom itself perched high upon the mountainside in the north of the region. The citizens' Pokémon are all of the Ice-type, and warriors under the warlord all specialize in such a type. To commemorate his newborn son's birth and the promise, Tachibana wrote a letter to each nation's warlord, hoping for continuing, lasting peace between their nations.

Responses from each nation were not so quick, however, many accepted the terms and each replied with their own ideals and situations, which Tachibana accepted as well. All, but the nation of Valora...

Their son was born with dark blue hair that matted his dome, a light tan complexion like his mother, Uyeda Manami, and sky-blue eyes. The name of their son was...

Uyeda Hibiki.

-x-x-x-

**Year 1277 :: 3 Months Later**

-x-x-x-

A skirmish had broken out against the Valora and Nixtorm nations. It was true, both nations didn't comply on good terms, however, the two had very shaky relations in the form of material shipments and business marketing with supplies and trades. However, due to out-of-region robberies and bandit pillaging that had been rampant for the years past, Valora's warlord, Oshiro Souta, indignantly challenged Nixtorm for the blame of their losses.

Warlord Tachibana and a select few of his finest warriors, along with their Pokémon met the challenge, even though many a counselor and his own wife attempted to stop him. Never backing down from a challenge is one thing, but to protect the freedom and life of his people within his kingdom was another. The man was well known to accept any challenge serious or for test, whether they mattered or not. Tachibana was a man of his word, and a generous, kind upstart man as well. He loved his people, his nation, and his country, and when he became the warlord of Nixtorm, he vowed to protect it with his life.

With his trusty companion, Articuno, who had been his ancestor's companion partner - Mistuhide - at his side, he and his warriors marched into the fray of the battle with Valora.

The fight had gone on for many a day, lasting just a little over two years. The skirmish was eventually settled by the intervention of Lady Fukui Minami, the Warlord of Dragnor. Because of her friendship with Tachibana, she had sided with him while appearing of a neutral stance between the battling nations. With the decision made and both quarreling nations retreating to their home kingdoms, it is in the year of 1279; the month of the autumn's night, that Uyeda Tachibana succumbed to his severe wounds from Oshiro's battle.

When reported to the warlord's wife, Manami became overwhelmed with sadness, to the point she fell ill. Articuno, the former warlord's companion, remained in Nixtorm, out of deep loyalty for his fallen partner.

This loss gravely wounded many hearts of the people of Nixtorm. Many sought revenge, however the counselors of the kingdom forbade any attacks or future attacks against Valora. Tacticians that survived the skirmish, however, began consulting with the counselors to practice strategies and instruct their young master when he was of age.

Never sowing the seeds of hatred into the boy, as his father wanted him to become to be a kind, generous man, but steadfast and gentle soul like he was.

-x-x-x-

**Year 1285 :: 8 Years Later**

-x-x-x-

Hibiki and his mother along with protection of Warriors of Nixtorm traveled to the Aurora nation, to speak with the Warlord Hisakawa Aki of international issues and bringing prosperity once more across the region. During their stay, the young boy of 7 years, soon to go on 8, found interest in a stray Pokémon that had been living within the nation's wildlife forest around the village. Intrigued by the creature, Hibiki and the Pokémon gave each other quizzical stares, enough to make a staring contest a laughing joke.

However, a sparking, kindling of spirit resonated within the hearts of both the young child and the Pokémon; to each their own, they knew something was peculiar about the other, and why they felt something strange emitting from the other party. Blue eyes met dark brown ones as the two continued trying to piece the odd feeling together like complex puzzle. The pieces were slowly coming together, and the soon-to-be warlord tentatively held out his small hand towards the Pokémon. The tiny creature tilted its head in caution, though sensed no malice within the child's heart or the 'air' surrounding him. In fact, said 'air' felt nice, safe, protective, sincere, and bonding. The pace of its heartbeat naturally would have increased around any other human being, but with this child, this peculiar boy, the Pokémon didn't feel such a way.

No... this was how many Warlords would find their partner Pokémon.

The strange connection they would feel once they were led mysteriously to that Pokémon was the intimate power of the budding bond. The bonding link to their absolute connection. Once it was established, the human and their companion Pokémon would become like one entity. The stronger the bond is built, the powerful the Pokémon became and the warlord would also inherit the strength. Their minds would think alike, their senses would be alike, and no matter how far apart they would be, they would be able to sense the other and eventually find them. Bonds form and strengthen to make both parties coalesce indefinitely.

It was a beautiful thing, a wondrous feeling. To experience the differences your companions emotions first hand - it was breath taking. It would feel as if you were in a different world, or on a parallel axis of the same world, and going through a story book character's life.

The Pokémon bowed its small head, allowing the boy to touch it. As soon as the hand connected with the creature's head, that budding, sprouting power of the bond, the link, channeled through them, burning within their hearts as a light spark. Hibiki and the Pokémon gave each other silent gasps, but it eventually turned into graceful smiles and grins. As if destiny called them on their paths to meet, they would forever be together; the boy knew this from his instructions. The bonding Pokémon would feel right, would feel perfect - hence when your bond reaches maximum, it is called a _Perfect Link_.

Hibiki knew one thing for sure. This Pokémon _is_ his companion, the right one. His Perfect Link.

A shiny Eevee.

-x-x-x-

**Year 1295 :: 10 Years Later**

-x-x-x-

The day in which Hibiki would be the rightful crown of Nixtorm's Warlord approached sooner than he, himself, expected, turning 18 years old. The boy - no, young man - had been fitted with his special occasion kimono, which consisted of a dark blue fabric, silver designs of kingdom's national symbol imprinted on the material and grey obi with designs of the Pokéball pattern emblazoned upon it was present. His hair was long enough to be tied up in their traditional style.

The entire kingdom was exploding with cheers and cries of wonder, excitement and joy. Chorus of both men and women and their Pokémon alike crowded the city's roads and a few Warlords from other nations came to help celebrate; Dragnor's, Yaksha's, Spectra's, Illusio's and Aurora's. The other nation's warlords that could not make it sent their congratulations and lasting peace to the new Warlord.

Unfortunately, as the cheers of the city's blooming joy continued, it was Valora's warlord, Oshiro Souta - the one responsible for the fatal wounds against Uyeda Tachibana many years prior from the skirmish - interrupted the celebration. He and his Warriors confidently challenge the newly crowned Warlord to a battle, something he had personally been waiting since the death of his father. Feeling it was a trap and a grave mistake of a repeat that ultimately led to the death of her husband, Manami begged and pleaded her son to not accept the challenge and to allow the other, more experienced Warlords to handle the situation.

Remembering being taught by the counselors and tacticians about his father's death, and weighing it against his mother's wish, Hibiki turned down the challenge to continue the celebration of his crowning and birth, and to be with his people. Lady Fukui of Dragnor and Lady Hisakawa of Aurora both countered Oshiro's challenge which led the older man to leave the Nixtorm kingdom. However, deep down, they knew that man would be up to no good later...

It was this encounter that Lady Fukui grew concerned and wrote letters to the other kingdoms, including to only Manami and Nixtorm's counselors, other than Valora to begin training Young Lord Hibiki. Once the national agreement was given, the other warlords began plotting their plan of action. After this event, the other warlords only garnered a few of their warriors and presented to challenge Nixtorm to battles.

With an early development of tactical prowess, the other Warlords were beaten by Hibiki and his Eevee, who evolved into a Glaceon after the battle with Spectra's nation. Frustrated by his supposed allies in this time challenging him out of the blue, Hibiki began training his own army and sadly retired the men and women warriors who were previously within his father's army, as they were growing older and needed to be with their families. To correct this scramble of a mess, his mother told him the challenges from the other nations were simply for training and strengthening his Pokémon's bond, and to make him a better warlord in the grand future.

Once hearing this and several apologies from his allies, Hibiki forgave them, and thanked them for helping. He was, after all, still young and inexperienced, and encouraged the friendly challenges regionally against him and one another.

-x-x-x-

**Year 1298 :: 3 Years After**

Arrogance Breeds Malevolence

-x-x-x-

Uyeda Hibiki, now approaching his 21st birthday in Nixtorm. Thanks to his training three years prior by his allies, the young lord's forces improved over time and smoothed out every flaw. Regardless of his strategies, many of the other warlords found holes in his defenses and shaped them up accordingly to his style. With his own mind, the successor of Nixtorm invented his brand new strategy, tactics, and bred his own personal army, handpicked by his own decisions. Each Warrior had a special skill, ones which he found interesting and would add benefits to his growing stallion of an army.

Much like his father, Lord Hibiki was fair, just, and firmly steadfast. His people already loved him and were thankful to the Legendary Arceus of his birth and upbringing. Garbed in his warlord attire of dark blue, white and armor that represented the nation's symbol, the young lord had been excited for this day to come.

Today, his day of birth was to be celebrated, as well as the third year anniversary since his leadership was established as the new Warlord. The village and city's streets were lined up with many decorations and lights, children running rampant in excitement, women and men working together to make sure their young lord was pleased and surprised. However, the lord himself was busy in the cities of his kingdom, visiting the people and Pokémon alike; he even assisted them while they worked.

When the final celebration commenced, everyone was in great cheer, blooming streamers, fireworks, and the Pokémon danced and hollered with joy. Food was cooked to the supreme delicacy it was made to be, children in Pokémon costumes, plays were performed, and even the Pokémon themselves were having a good time, chattering away with their fellow Pokémon brethren. Due to diplomatic issues occurring in the other nations, many, if not all, did not show up, which Hibiki was fine about.

As with most things super exciting that must come to an end, things stopped abruptly. The Warlord of Valora returned, this time with an eye of vengeance from their last encounter. Oshiro Souta, now in his late fifties, swore to battle the young Lord Uyeda to a nation's fight, a battle to determine who should rule over Nixtorm and Valora. In his jealous, greedy and malicious eyes, Oshiro declared himself as the winner which prompted Lord Uyeda into give into the challenge.

However, his elderly mother pleaded again, which this time the young man ignored her, feeling he should finally stand up and take down the man responsible for his father's death, and the warriors who died with him that day. To make sure Uyeda would fight him, Lord Oshiro summoned his Steelix to attack the celebration. Nearly caught off guard, Hibiki ordered his Warriors into battle positions; the Warriors and their Pokémon with indirect attacks fire off their distance attacks while those with bulkier defenses shield them. Airborne Warriors strike from above, and those that fought on ground strike two beats after the indirect attacks launch.

The citizens of Nixtorm thundered with worry and cries as their cities were being turned into war grounds and destruction that followed thereafter. In the attack, unfortunately, Hibiki's mother died under the impact of Oshiro's Steelix, having been unable to move away fast enough. This more or less fueled the young lord's battle spirit and fury, as well as his Glaceon's and his Warriors.

With the battle ongoing, Oshiro and Uyeda met eye to eye; one determined to conquer both nations greedily and maliciously and one determined to finish this for the survival of his nation.

The two lords and their Pokémon battled, with Uyeda's Glaceon on the winning turn, having avoided Steelix's bulky frame from slamming into it. With the battle skill set, Glaceon stroke a powerful Blizzard attack against Oshiro's Steelix, who retaliated with a powerful Iron Tail. Glaceon's pain was shared with Uyeda, who both fell to the attack, and because of their bond. To this day, Hibiki would never forget what that man told him...

"Stupid boy, did you really think you were ready to become a warlord? To follow in your father's footsteps? You were weak to begin with. Your father had a weak heart. He showed and showered compassion to his people, to his allies and "befriended" a legendary Pokémon as his partner. Because of his kindness, he was pathetic. There is no room in this world for feeble-minded, worthless fake warlords such as yourself to be alive. With the strength of my most powerful Pokémon, I shall destroy you and rule over your kingdom with my iron fist! You will be no more! Prepare to die, Uyeda Hibiki!"

And, just as he claimed, Oshiro summoned his next Pokémon, Cobalion, against Lord Hibiki. The Pokémon, ordered to strike, used its most powerful technique, Sacred Sword, to obliterate Nixtorm's leader. In the event of the attack, Hibiki's Glaceon used the last of her energy to dart in the way, shield her partner from the brunt of the attack. The agonizing pain left both Pokémon and Warlord of Nixtorm in severe pain, pain that couldn't be described. Their pain was together, bonded, linked and perfectly - so they thought. It had been decapitated the moment Uyeda's mother was killed in the attack, and left his emotions swirling with revenge rather than pure sincerity and calmness.

With Uyeda defeated, Oshiro took total control over Nixtorm and Valora, powering and fueling both nations with his malicious intents.

Even in the rubble of his defeat and near death, Hibiki made a personal vow, writing it upon his heart. This vow, deeply woven, made itself known in the heart of his companion, Glaceon. Both wounded, pride and physically, were graced with their chance.

The chance to conquer over all and survive.

-x-x-x-

**Year 1300**

-x-x-x-

After the defeat and conquest of his kingdom, Hibiki and his Glaceon fled Nixtorm, with word of his defeat and death spreading like wildfire across Ransei. His allies of Lady Hisakawa of Aurora and Lady Fukui of Dragnor were devastated at the word of their dear friend's imminent death, as well as the news of Lady Manami's own passing during the attack. Berating themselves, they began to construct plans to attack Lord Oshiro and reclaim Nixtorm if not for the sake of their fallen comrade.

They, the Nixtorm pair, traveled to Spectra under a hidden identity, being under grave depression and sadness of their losses, both personal. He handled the passing of his father quite well, with some difficulty. Having never really known the man personally had inscribed a presence of duty in his mind. A duty to remember the man by the words of his mother and his warriors. It was still painful, never even meeting him, but he knew that there was purpose behind his old man's passing. That reason alone had presented itself twice already: Oshiro Souta.

Now, he had to handle with the loss of his dear mother, who had been trying to protect him from the same foolishness his father went through. She had managed to once, but the second time, he outright ignored her. And, now it cost his her life. The only family he had left and he wasted the chance of her living for an arrogant, stupid decision by accepting a crazed warlord's challenge. He knew he was ready, but how it was done was not organized. Berating himself for his stubborn choice and consequence, Hibiki slowly began losing himself in the sorrow of depression. How could he save his kingdom now if he couldn't even save his own self?

...That's when _it_ appeared. A strange, mysterious Ghost-type Pokémon appeared before the young warlord, having overheard his plea and his vow. It was extremely odd in its appearance, having a rather perplexing feel to the energy surrounding it. Hibiki could tell because of the bond he had with his Glaceon. Feeling threatened, Glaceon disapproved of the ominous creature's presence and attempted to get her partner away from it quickly. Young Lord Uyeda had followed the instruction of his Pokémon when all of a sudden, the estranged spirit bound Pokémon spoke in several voices:

_"You wish to save those you could not save?"_

_"You wish to save yourself?"_

_"You want to become stronger?"_

_"You want to destroy the one who took everything from you?"_

_"Eheheh! Foolish mortal. We can see everything your heart desires."_

_"We can see_ everything _you cannot hide it from us!"_

_"Do you wish for more power? For more strength? For the Perfect Link?"_

_"Do you wish to strive to make your kingdom free from tyranny?"_

_"Do you want to overcome your fear?"_

_"Do you want to improve yourself?"_

_"Do you want to_ CHANGE_?"_

All these questions poured and pounced upon the young warlord's mind, his heart, and tempted him to answer. Glaceon tried to get her young master to not listen, but because of how fickle the human heart could be, it would not budge. But, it wouldn't matter - she would stick by him, even through these blasphemous words this creature had spoken.

When the Pokémon got Hibiki's attention and curling response, the creature simply cackled. It's body glowered an ethereal energy, which surrounded both the dark-haired young man and his Ice-type partner; it was a shallow, violet colored which burrowed itself into the spiritual aura of their hearts.

_"Go forth"_

_"Conquer"_

_"And survive!"_

The strange Pokémon commanded, the warlord and his companion. With the power of the spirit resting within their bond, it strengthened, allowing Hibiki to 'transform' into an even stronger warlord. The energy ignited his resolve, the vow he and his Glaceon made the year prior resonating in sync like a heartbeat's rhythm.

I will protect.  
I will overcome.  
I will break and shatter all barriers.  
I will live. I **will** free my kingdom and my people.

_"Shall you win your desire..._

_...Your desire becomes mine. And we shall claim what is ours._

_Little warlord... Do your worst. You shall be ours. Ehehe."_

-x-x-x-

**Year 1301**

-x-x-x-

Strengthened by the spirit's power, Uyeda Hibiki and his Glaceon returned to the kingdom of Nixtrom, their bond even stronger and beyond the Perfect Link. This bond was so tight, so perfect, the two were inseparable and exhibited power that no warlord would ever achieve if they tried. Their minds were more than just alike. Their thoughts, feelings and senses were more than just the same; they were one. At first, Oshiro and his warriors had not recognized the young man that had stepped forward, witnessing the catastrophe of the kingdom's downfall. To his horror, Hibiki saw his nation crumbling. His people were hungry, thirty and were in need of someone to save them from the tyrant Oshiro became.

With a strong voice that echoed even over the mountains and the blizzard of the ice, Hibiki challenged all of Valora. By himself.

Believing it was a farce of an impostor, Oshiro sent only three of his best to take out the intruder who dared to step into his conjoined kingdom. Unfortunately for them, their Pokémon were taken out with one single move from the Glaceon that sided with the young man. The three surrendered and fled in fear of their own destruction, which Hibiki ignored them and proceeded to Oshiro. Feeling threatened and enraged, the Steel-type lord sent his entire army against the idiot who dared try his patience.

Added with his coupled tactical prowess, Hibiki and his Glaceon moved through them, fighting each one down together. Their coordination were unparalleled and unmatched; their bonds out-strengthened those that were laughable excuses of bonds, and with each Pokémon warrior defeated, the more vibrant the violet aura beating rampantly within their hearts. As they reached Oshiro, the Steel-type lord summoned both his Steelix and Cobalion against Hibiki's Glaceon.

The battle, despite its fierceness, had not lasted too long.

Steelix against Glaceon. First, it had been Iron Tail against Icy Wind, with Glaceon's attack slowing down the iron snake's mobility. Iron Tail managed to chip off a fickle damage to the shiny ice fox. Glaceon drew in her companion's bonding power, building it upon her own. With her own hidden rage consumed by the might of the energy pounding inside her heart's aura, unleashed a mighty Blizzard against the Steelix.

With its defeat, the pounding energy resting within their conjoined bond vibrated as it nursed in the satisfaction of defeat and rage.

It wasn't long until Cobalion was defeated, overwhelmed by the strength of Glaceon's move - a move that normal Glaceon should never learn - Freeze Shock.

With both Pokémon defeated, Uyeda Hibiki and his Glaceon faced Oshiro Souta with more than just satisfaction of his defeat in their eyes. They flashed hunger for his death, to sate the appetite of the spirit coursing through them, and to finally put his parents' agony in peace. "This is for my father, for my mother, and for Nixtorm." By his command, Glaceon unleashed another attack they were never to learn, though by the spirit's energy to multiply her power by hundredfold, Sheer Cold.

The attack instantly settled the score against Oshiro Souta, whose death was a joyous choir to both Nixtorm's people and to Valora's, who suffered from the menace's iron fist rule. With both nation's free, the peace that Lady Miu, Arceus' Warrior of the past wished for would at last fall through for Ransei.

However, with the defeat of Oshiro and promised prosperity of both nations freed at least, Hibiki and the strange Pokémon met again - a Spiritomb - eye to eye.

_"You saved your nation and your people. You've also saved the other kingdom, even though you had no motive to do so. With that, we have decided to spare your worthless human life with something...better."_

Knowing what was to come, and having already fully accepted it from the beginning, Hibiki made the agreement. However, his last wish was to spare the life of his Glaceon, and to allow the creature to consume him as the final price. After deeming the wish reasonable, the energy that was embedded into his heart's spirit revolted and overtook his entire being. The energy that had once planted itself within Glaceon also surged through their Perfect Link, consuming his spirit and leaving his body an empty shell. With the energy returning to the Pokémon's body, claiming another, strong-spirited and worthy soul of devouring, the spirit creature unleashed a new soul to 'purge' Hibiki's body of its leftover spirit and control it.

The body became the newest puppet in its collection, a rarity of it all as it was the first human puppet to insert the soul of another Pokémon it had devoured long before. Retaining his human memories and the memories of the Pokémon within him, Hibiki became the servant of the creature.

_"To make sure you never escape us, we have devoured and imprisoned your human soul and replaced it with the soul of a Pokémon. A Pokémon who deeply loathes human beings. It has the power of prediction, and predictions of those that cause destruction and foreboding. You shall do well with your new life. Anything we do not like, you shall pay the heavy price!"_

Within the next few months of the encounter, Valora was announcing its newest Warlord to lead them by the guidance of Cragspur's and Avia's warlords. It is this time that Hibiki's outward appearance began drastically changing; his dark, lush blue hair followed the pigmentation of the Pokémon's soul that dwelled within him, a snowy white, almost silver color. His eyes slowly shifted from their beautiful sky blue color to a deadly, blood crimson. His body became more refined, his normal abilities enhanced; more stamina, endurance, better sight and hearing and strangely enough, the accent of his voice was mixed.

The transformation was slow and agonizing, due to the Pokémon's hatred of its new human body and the leftover essence of the human within it.

Eventually, Hibiki's body stopped growing. He had reached his full height of 6'4", but never any higher. His weight remained the same, the build of his body remained the same, and he always looked the same every day. He began seeing things he normally wouldn't see; the 'air' around human beings versus the 'air' around other Pokémon. They were different and...odd. Not only that, he heard many voices that he normally wouldn't have heard. There were the regular voices of humans around him, and strangely enough...the voices of the _Pokémon_ surrounded him as well. Their voices were clear to him, and readable. Hibiki summarized that he could _understand_ them. In addition to this oddity, the now white-haired lord could 'see' energy radiating off living things - the aura.

It was such a shock to him, just as much as when his counselors saw his radical change, but accepted him nonetheless.

This was... strange... What was becoming of him...?

-x-x-x-

**Year 1302 :: 5 months later**

-x-x-x-

Hibiki began having strange dreams following his transformation. At first, he thought they were just him reliving the disaster of his past, but the dreams became more and more frequent. And, to follow a strange pattern, when he ignored the dreams, something light came up after. The first time, he had a dream that a Honchkrow was going to fall out of the sky and crash into a crate of apples and die. He chuckled it off, and weeks after the dream, reports of a Honchkrow crashing into a crate of apples - and dying in the process - spread from the nation of Yaksha.

Hibiki didn't think it was much coincidence of it, but prayed his respects to the fallen. The next time, his dream showed him of a warlord traveling aircraft to explode due to fireworks mishandling. Sure, he was nerved by it, but again, didn't think anything of it. Just like before, weeks after the dream, news of an explosion erupted from Greenleaf nation, the cause being because the shipload of fireworks exploded at random.

Months after the coupled of coincidence accidents and injuries, Hibiki began to wonder what the Spiritomb meant, and began fearing the need for sleep. He felt if he went to sleep, there would be something else terrible that would happen. Unfortunately, by the week of the in-mind vow to not rest, Hibiki's body had succumbed to sleep, and the man dreaded it; the dream showed him the destruction of his own kingdom! It was caused by a blizzard storm that not even Articuno could control. Fear lacing his every movement thereafter, the young lord set to get his people evacuated. He knew once his dreams come, the disaster would come, as if on cue, within the next week. He simply had no time to lose...

...Unfortunately, the people were in so much cheer of a new year that even the counselors didn't listen to him! A few of his best Warriors, however, listened to his words and began helping their lord escort people out of the city by his warning. At first they hadn't believed him, but with the severity of his voice, some did. However, the counselors believed their young lord was still suffering from the loss of his mother and believed him to be ill and that he should rest.

...A grave mistake that Hibiki made, yet again.

Just as predicted, a monstrous blizzard roared from the mountains of the upper northern range, causing an avalanche. The impact of snow, ice and boulders mixed within the destructive force collided with Nixtorm's kingdom, the entire nation webbed within the might of the blizzard. It swallowed up the kingdom and never spat anything out, leaving a devastated Hibiki and his only partner, Glaceon, left in survival.

Aghast with his own failure yet again, Hibiki promised himself to never allow this to happen, again. Ever. His human heart could not handle the deep loss of his entire kingdom. The population of the citizens, women, children and growing young men, as well as the elderly...all gone in an instant. It didn't take long for the warlord to figure out the Pokémon's soul that now was now in his body was the creature of predictions, born with the ability to predict disaster. The creature that became extinct years ago, that was feared by people and Pokémon alike.

_Absol._

The Spiritomb cursed him with an Absol's soul, which had hatred of humans.

With his vow, Hibiki and his Glaceon left Nixtorm, left the region of Ransei, in bitter hope that things would ever get better, or worse, then would worsen the next time they came in contact with human life. The two banished themselves from humanity, only to come in contact when it was absolutely necessary. The two never stayed in one spot for too long; they always traveled around. Eventually, the pair wound up in Almia in the year 1310.

Many times has Hibiki moved on, with his trusted Pokémon that also never seemed to age a day either.

Both lived with an unending curse.

-x-x-x-

700 Years Later

-x-x-x-

Uyeda Hibiki, now renamed to Lyuben Vladislav, still walks the earth. He's met many people, but due to his rather callous and stoic disposition and hidden feelings, he remains an enigma to many. He does not capture Pokémon. He does not enter contests or musicals. He does not participate in Pokéalthons. He does not compete to enter into the Pokémon League.

He stays on the move.

To prevent anymore disasters from happening ever again.

And if there is any disasters he predicts with his dreams.

He will rush to defend with all his might. He shall overcome and survive.

征服し生き残る: 上田響  
ConQuer and SurVive: Uyeda Hibiki

[Complete]

(I apologize if my Japanese is shaky.)

* * *

First time posting about an OC that really has no relevance in any of the canons, minus Mitsuhide, but I tried to deviate from that. Go easy on me. Is my character likable? Leave a review if you like! Also, the Q in conquer and V in survive are purposefully capitalized. It's the theme of the story, really.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
